deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zane
Zane is a character from the media franchise, Lego Ninjago. He is the white ninja of Ninjago, wielding the Shurikens of Ice. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Zane vs Elsa (Completed) * Zane vs Lance Season Finale (Completed) Battles Royale * Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Glacius (Killer Instinct) * Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail) * Mei (Overwatch) * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) History: Early Life: Zane was created by Dr. Julien in a small workshop, located deep in the depths of Birchwood Forest. He spent many happy years with Dr. Julien, who taught him life skills such as cooking. During this time, Dr. Julien also built the Falcon to act as a companion for his artificial son, and the mechanical bird would continue to aid Zane throughout his life. Eventually, Dr. Julien passed away from old age, with Zane at his side. On his death bed, Dr. Julien told the saddened Zane that he had a great destiny ahead of him, and that he had become the son Dr. Julien had never had. Expressing his love one more time, the dying inventor's final act was to turn off Zane's "Memory Switch," so his son would be spared the pain of heartbreak as he moved into the next stage of his life. After being "reset," Zane went out into the world, believing himself to be an orphan. Master Wu found Zane meditating at the bottom of a frozen-over pond, and recruited him as a member of his team of Ninja, alongside Cole and Jay. He began training at the Monastery of Spinjitzu, gaining an affinity for Ice. Golden Weapon: At the Ice Temple, Zane approached the Shurikens and was frozen upon contact with them so the other Ninja were forced to carry him out of the temple as they were pursued by the Ice Dragon. Death Battle Info: Age: Zane was created over 40 years ago, and thus, is by far the oldest of his fellow ninja. Due to his robotic nature, he does not age. He is designed to have the appearance of a young man in his late teens. His new Titanium body is, at most, two years old, as of the events of Day of the Departed. Personality: Zane is the most reserved and serious of the Ninja. He has little understanding of humor or even basic social conventions (as seen when he walked into the bathroom, despite Cole being on the toilet). He also has a very strong bond with Master Wu, being the most polite and respectful towards him. The other Ninja are occasionally wary of his strange habits, but they quickly learn to accept him for it regardless. Initially, Zane was melancholy over his inability to remember his parentage or where he came from. He eventually accepted that the Ninja were his family and that their home was his home as well, but he never truly gave up on finding details of his past. Upon learning his origins, he was briefly struck by shock and depression, only to overcome his feelings and accept his robotic nature when he restored his memories. When he eventually reunited with his father/creator, Dr. Julien, he readily accepted him as his father. Zane is a very intelligent Nindroid. He has been through many changes lately, but is glad to be back with the Ninja team. His close friend, P.I.X.A.L., is now a part of his artificial intelligence, so he has "company" everywhere he goes. He wields the power of ice. After rebuilding himself as the Titanium Ninja, Zane has become even more accepting of his own robotic traits. Powers and Abilities: Ice Abilities: Zane's affinity for Ice allows him to freeze objects to varying degrees and perform a chilly Spinjitzu attack. He generally prefers Shurikens in battle, especially the Shurikens of Ice. He has also wielded a katana, a spear, and a flail at times, and eventually gains an Elemental Blade that channels his Ice powers. Zane also gets access to the Titanium Dragon, an ability that can only be conquered when he faces his fears and doubts. His "True Potential" form was unlocked once he accepted his origins, allowing him to reach new levels with his powers, such as levitation, releasing ice beams from his body or freezing all enemies around him at once. Nindroid Abilities: As a Nindroid, Zane has increased stamina and durability compared to his organic comrades. He can also store data and calculate courses of action through a panel on his wrist. He also has a strong bond with the Falcon, and eventually learns to see through its eyes for scouting areas or compensating for when his own eyes are unusable. He also has uploaded the A.I. of P.I.X.A.L. into his mainframe, allowing her to assist him in the field and alert him to danger, while also serving as a voice of guidance and information. His Titanium body makes him extremely tough, and comes with a set of weapons, such as a circular saw and explosive shurikens. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Lego Combatants Category:Lego Ninjago Characters Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Robots